my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Swordplay
Swordplay 'is one of 12 games available to play in Wii Sports Resort and Wah Sports Resort. Taking advantage of the Wii MotionPlus, the main mechanic of the game is using your Wii Remote like a sword to hit an opponent/opponents. There are 3 variations of the game. Inside the picture is a blue player fighting a red player. Duel The objective of the Duel is to knock your opponent off the high-rise platform. It is played in a two-out-of-three style match. If both fighters are unable to knock each other off then the round is a tie. If the match is tied then the game goes to Sudden Death, where the playing field becomes extremely small. The stamps are: Met Your Match, Cliff Hanger, One-Hit Wonder, Straight to the Point, and Last Mii Standing. If you have beaten the champion (Matt), at the Mii selection, hold the 1 button. Then your Mii gets the Purple Sword. If you have defeated Motak, then you can use Motak's Platinum Sword to fight. However, that isn't the best sword in the game. That title goes to Rebecca's Cosmic Saber. Opponents in Duel/Speed Slice # Sasha '(Level 0) # Wario (Level 0) # Ryan (Level 11-15) # Minato (Level 14) # Fumiko (Level 26-30) # Miyu (Level 41-45) # Orville (Level 42) # Elena (Level 54) # Kathrin (Level 56-60) # Abe-Chris (Level 66) # Jovita (Level 66) # Asami (Level 71-75) # Martin (Level 86-90) # Aada (Level 90) # Mike (Level 101-105) # Donald (Level 106) # Steve (Level 116-120) # Dill (Level 129) # George (Level 131-135) # Naomi (Level 146-150) # Lily (Level 152) # Ian (Level 161-165) # Alberto (Level 164) # Vincenzo (Level 176-180) # Chris (Level 191-195) # Megen (Level 204) # Megan (Level 206-210) # Hiromasa (Level 221-225) # Tomoko (Level 236-240) # Holly (Level 251-255) # Gabriele (Level 266-270) # Shohei (Level 281-285) # Keiko (Level 296-300) # Emma (Level 311-315) # Alisha (Level 326-330) # Takumi (Level 341-345) # Dark Keiko (Level 349) # Rachel (Level 356-360) # Greg (Level 371-375) # Eduardo (Level 386-390) # Ashley (Level 401-405) # Elisa (Level 416-420) # Cole (Level 431-435) # Joey (Level 445) # Trixie (Level 445) # Nick (Level 446-450) # Lucía (Level 461-465) # Mia (Level 476-480) # Theo (Level 491-495) # David (Level 506-510) # Giovanni (Level 517) # Sarah (Level 521-525) # Barbara (Level 536-540) # Tatsuaki (Level 551-555) # Sandra (Level 566-570) # Ellé (Level 570) # Emily (Level 581-585) # Helen (Level 596-600) # Luuk (Level 607) # Siobhán (Level 611-615) # Steph (Level 626-630) # Marisa (Level 641-645) # Hayley (Level 656-660) # Borris (Level 658) # Julie (Level 671-675) # Haru (Level 686-690) # Kentaro (Level 701-705) # Silke (Level 716-720) # Fritz (Level 731-735) # Ren (Level 746-750) # Susana (Level 761-765) # Luca (Level 776-780) # Rainer (Level 791-795) # Dwight (Level 798) # Stéphanie (Level 806-810) # Tyrone (Level 821-825) # Saburo (Level 836-840) # Yoshi (Level 851-855) # Jessie (Level 866-870) # Yoko (Level 881-885) # Aka (Level 890) # Hiroshi (Level 896-900) # Ursula (Level 911-915) '(You'll play at sunset when you face the 900 Miis) # Oscar '(Level 926-930) # Miguel (Level 941-945) # Sakura (Level 956-960) # Dominik (Level 966) # Giovanna (Level 971-975) # Chika (Level 986-990) # Twex (Level 998.7) # Kayla (Level 999) Pro Class # David (Level 1000) # Jake (Level 1001-1005) # Maria (Level 1016-1020) # Tommy (Level 1031-1035) # Alex (Level 1046-1050) # Lokis (Level 1047) # Sota (Level 1061-1065) # Eddy (Level 1076-1080) # Misaki (Level 1091-1095) # Pablo (Level 1106-1110) # Marco (Level 1121-1125) # Eva (Level 1136-1140) # Shouta (Level 1151-1155) # Gwen (Level 1166-1170) # Ethan (Level 1167) # Michael (Level 1181-1185) # Abe (Level 1196-1200) # Benjamin (Level 1205) # Patrick (Level 1211-1215) # Abby (Level 1226-1230) # Daisuke (Level 1241-1245) # Kimi (Level 1250) # Midori (Level 1256-1260) # Shinnosuke (Level 1271-1275) # Jackie (Level 1286-1290) # Nelly (Level 1301-1305) # Eloise (Level 1311) # Eloiselox (Level 1312) # Víctor (Level 1316-1320) # Andy (Level 1331-1335) # Ai (Level 1346-1350) # Pierre (Level 1361-1365) # Takashi (Level 1376-1380) # Akira (Level 1391-1395) # Hiromi (Level 1406-1410) # Shinta (Level 1421-1425) # Mary (Level 1428) # Machalite (Level 1430) # James (Level 1436-1440) # Angus (Level 1440) # Gabi (Level 1451-1455) # Katelyn (Level 1462) # Rin (Level 1466-1470) # Steve (Level 1481) # Anna (Level 1481-1485) # Alli (Level 1486) Original WSR Champion # Matt (Level 1496-1500) Wah Sports Resort Champion # Waluigi (Level 1511-1515) Between Champion and Superstar Class # $ (Level 1513) # Modill40 (Level 1528) # Kenny G (Level 1543) # Lenny 2 (Level 1555) # Groot (Level 1558) # Andrew (Level 1573) # Simdill40 (Level 1588) # ! (Level 1603) # Trimyred (Level 1618) # Cal (Level 1633) # Jolly (Level 1648) # % (Level 1663) # * (Level 1678) # Mavel (Level 1688) (Duel only) # Werner (Level 1693) # Rachel Cruze (Level 1708) # Adam (Level 1723) # @ (Level 1738) # Dave Ramsey (Level 1753) # Waluigi (Level 1768) # Se-Young (Level 1783) # Darryl (Level 1798) # Fumdill40 (Level 1813) # Mich (Level 1828) # Rindill40 (Level 1843) # + (Level 1858) # Reliah (Level 1873) # Mira (Level 1888) # Carl (Level 1903) # - (Level 1918) # Alphonso (Level 1933) # Donovan (Level 1948) # Callie (Level 1963) # ^ (Level 1978) # Elisawijk (Level 1993) Superstar Class # Raina (Level 2008) # Wilbur (Level 2023) # Ogala (Level 2038) # Brooke (Level 2053) # Larry (Level 2068) # Juhon (Level 2083) # Lahhol (Level 2098) # Mavel (Level 2098) (Speed Slice only) # Leo P (Level 2113) # Luna (Level 2128) # Jacqueline (Level 2143) # Obeni (Level 2158) # Judson (Level 2173) # Theodora (Level 2188) # Romy (Level 2203) # Maddie (Level 2218) # Marie (Level 2233) # Fred (Level 2248) # Shane (Level 2263) # Sabrina (Level 2278) # beef boss (Level 2293) # Jennifer (Level 2308) # Liza (Level 2323) # Buzz (Level 2338) # Irodim ' (Level 2353)' # Laquanda (Level 2368) # Cathy (Level 2383) # Addy (Level 2398) #Grasshoper (Level 2413) #Shades (Level 2428) #Mae (Level 2443) #Ralph (Level 2458) #Johnny (Level 2473) #Ava (Level 2488) #Amboise (Level 2503) #Hamish (Level 2518) #Glasses (Level 2533) #Herb (Level 2548) #Johny (Level 2563) #Dave' (Level 2578)' #Alessandro (Level 2593) #'(Level 2608)' #'(Level 2623)' #'(Level 2638)' #'(Level 2653)' #'(Level 2668)' #'(Level 2683)' #'(Level 2698)' #'(Level 2713)' #'(Level 2728)' #'(Level 2743)' #'(Level 2758)' #'(Level 2773)' #'(Level 2788)' #'(Level 2803)' #'(Level 2818)' #'(Level 2833)' #'(Level 2848)' #'(Level 2863)' #Mack (Level 2878) #'(Level 2893)' #'(Level 2908)' #Noah (Level 2923) # Juston (Level 2938) # Caroline (Level 2953) # Plank (Level 2968) #Paris (Level 2983) # Santa (Level 2997) Super Star Pro Class # Christine (Level 3013) # Ella (Level 3028) # Cameron (Level 3043) # Paxton (Level 3058) # (Level 3073) # Ybba (Level 3088) # (Level 3103) # (Level 3118) # (Level 3133) # (Level 3148) # (Level 3163) # (Level 3178) # (Level 3193) # (Level 3208) # (Level 3223) # (Level 3238) # (Level 3253) # (Level 3268) # (Level 3283) # (Level 3298) # (Level 3313) # (Level 3328) # (Level 3343) # (Level 3358) # (Level 3373) # (Level 3388) # (Level 3403) # (Level 3418) # (Level 3433) # (Level 3448) # (Level 3463) # (Level 3478) # Theopoulos (Level 3493) # (Level 3508) # (Level 3523) # (Level 3538) # (Level 3553) # (Level 3568) # (Level 3583) # (Level 3598) # (Level 3613) # (Level 3628) # (Level 3643) # (Level 3658) # (Level 3673) # (Level 3688) # (Level 3703) # (Level 3718) # (Level 3733) # (Level 3748) # (Level 3763) # (Level 3778) # (Level 3793) # Plankburo (Level 3808) # (Level 3823) # (Level 3838) # (Level 3853) # (Level 3868) # (Level 3883) # (Level 3898) # (Level 3913) # (Level 3928) # (Level 3943) # (Level 3958) # (Level 3973) # (Level 3988) Quad Pro Class # Radai-beng (Level 4003) # (Level 4018) # Jack (Level 4033) # (Level 4048) # (Level 4063) # (Level 4078) # (Level 4093) # (Level 4108) # (Level 4123) # (Level 4138) # (Level 4153) # (Level 4168) # (Level 4183) # (Level 4198) # (Level 4213) # (Level 4228) # (Level 4243) # (Level 4258) # (Level 4273) # (Level 4288) # (Level 4303) # (Level 4318) # (Level 4333) # (Level 4348) # (Level 4363) # (Level 4378) # (Level 4393) # (Level 4408) # (Level 4423) # (Level 4438) # (Level 4453) # (Level 4468) # (Level 4483) # (Level 4498) # (Level 4513) # (Level 4528) # (Level 4543) # (Level 4558) # (Level 4573) # (Level 4588) # (Level 4603) # (Level 4618) # (Level 4633) # (Level 4648) # (Level 4663) # (Level 4678) # Derek (Level 4693) # (Level 4708) # (Level 4723) # (Level 4738) # (Level 4753) # (Level 4768) # (Level 4783) # (Level 4798) # (Level 4813) # (Level 4828) # (Level 4843) # (Level 4858) # (Level 4873) # (Level 4888) # (Level 4903) # (Level 4918) # (Level 4933) # (Level 4948) # (Level 4963) # (Level 4978) # (Level 4993) Elite Class Quint Pros # Principal Nichols (Level 5008) # Paskom (Level 5023) # (Level 5038) # (Level 5053) # (Level 5068) # (Level 5083) # (Level 5098) # (Level 5113) # (Level 5128) # (Level 5143) # (Level 5158) # (Level 5173) # (Level 5188) # (Level 5203) # (Level 5218) # (Level 5233) # (Level 5248) # (Level 5263) # (Level 5278) # (Level 5293) # (Level 5308) # (Level 5323) # (Level 5338) # (Level 5353) # (Level 5368) # (Level 5383) # (Level 5398) # (Level 5413) # (Level 5428) # (Level 5443) # (Level 5458) # (Level 5473) # (Level 5488) # (Level 5503) # (Level 5518) # (Level 5533) # (Level 5548) # Taylor (Level 5563) # (Level 5578) # (Level 5593) # (Level 5608) # (Level 5623) # (Level 5638) # (Level 5653) # (Level 5668) # (Level 5683) # (Level 5698) # (Level 5713) # (Level 5728) # (Level 5743) # Florian (Level 5758) # (Level 5773) # (Level 5788) # (Level 5803) # (Level 5818) # (Level 5833) # (Level 5848) # (Level 5863) # (Level 5878) # (Level 5893) # (Level 5908) # (Level 5923) # (Level 5938) # (Level 5953) # (Level 5968) # (Level 5983) # (Level 5997) 6000 Class # (Level 6013) # (Level 6028) # (Level 6043) # (Level 6058) # (Level 6073) # (Level 6088) # (Level 6103) # (Level 6118) # (Level 6133) # (Level 6148) # (Level 6163) # Clara (Level 6178) # (Level 6193) # (Level 6208) # (Level 6223) # (Level 6238) # (Level 6253) # (Level 6268) # (Level 6283) # (Level 6298) # (Level 6313) # (Level 6328) # (Level 6343) # (Level 6358) # (Level 6373) # (Level 6388) # (Level 6403) # (Level 6418) # (Level 6433) # (Level 6448) # (Level 6463) # (Level 6478) # (Level 6493) # (Level 6508) # (Level 6523) # (Level 6538) # (Level 6553) # Mrs. Shipulski (Level 6568) # (Level 6583) # (Level 6598) # (Level 6613) # (Level 6628) # (Level 6643) # (Level 6658) # (Level 6673) # (Level 6688) # (Level 6703) # (Level 6718) # (Level 6733) # (Level 6748) # (Level 6763) # Jimmy (Level 6778) # (Level 6793) # (Level 6808) # (Level 6823) # (Level 6838) # (Level 6853) # (Level 6868) # (Level 6883) # (Level 6898) # (Level 6913) # (Level 6928) # (Level 6943) # (Level 6958) # (Level 6973) # (Level 6988) 7000 Class # Bowser Jr. (Level 7003) # (Level 7018) # (Level 7033) # (Level 7048) # (Level 7063) # (Level 7078) # (Level 7093) # (Level 7108) # (Level 7123) # (Level 7138) # (Level 7153) # (Level 7168) # (Level 7183) # (Level 7198) # (Level 7213) # (Level 7228) # (Level 7243) # (Level 7258) # (Level 7273) # (Level 7288) # (Level 7303) # MrBeast (Level 7318) # (Level 7333) # (Level 7348) # (Level 7363) # (Level 7378) # (Level 7393) # (Level 7408) # (Level 7423) # (Level 7438) # (Level 7453) # (Level 7468) # (Level 7483) # (Level 7498) # (Level 7513) # (Level 7528) # (Level 7543) # (Level 7558) # (Level 7573) # (Level 7588) # (Level 7603) # (Level 7618) # (Level 7633) # (Level 7648) # (Level 7663) # (Level 7678) # (Level 7693) # (Level 7708) # (Level 7723) # (Level 7738) # (Level 7753) # (Level 7768) # (Level 7783) # (Level 7798) #Étienne (Level 7813) # (Level 7828) # (Level 7843) # (Level 7858) # (Level 7873) # (Level 7888) # (Level 7903) # (Level 7918) # (Level 7933) # (Level 7948) # (Level 7963) # (Level 7978) # (Level 7993) 8000 Class # (Level 8008) # Chris 2 (Level 8023) # Alvin (Level 8038) # Theodore (Level 8053) # Justin (Level 8068) # Pierre 2 (Level 8083) # Simon (Level 8098) # (Level 8113) # (Level 8128) # (Level 8143) # (Level 8158) # (Level 8173) # (Level 8188) # (Level 8203) # (Level 8218) # (Level 8233) # (Level 8248) # (Level 8263) # Tiffany (Level 8278) # (Level 8293) # (Level 8308) # (Level 8323) # (Level 8338) # Pinku (Level 8353) # (Level 8368) # (Level 8383) # (Level 8398) # (Level 8413) # (Level 8428) # (Level 8443) # (Level 8458) # (Level 8473) # (Level 8488) # (Level 8503) # (Level 8518) # (Level 8533) # (Level 8548) # (Level 8563) # (Level 8578) # (Level 8593) # (Level 8608) # (Level 8623) # (Level 8638) # (Level 8653) # (Level 8668) # (Level 8683) # (Level 8698) # (Level 8713) # (Level 8728) # (Level 8743) # (Level 8758) # Nugi (Level 8773) # (Level 8788) # (Level 8803) # (Level 8818) # (Level 8833) # (Level 8848) # (Level 8863) # (Level 8878) # (Level 8893) # (Level 8908) # (Level 8923) # (Level 8938) # (Level 8953) # (Level 8968) # (Level 8983) # (Level 8997) 9000 Class # (Level 9013) # (Level 9028) # (Level 9043) # (Level 9058) # (Level 9073) # (Level 9088) # (Level 9103) # (Level 9118) # (Level 9133) # (Level 9148) # (Level 9163) # Unacto (Level 9178) # (Level 9193) # (Level 9208) # (Level 9223) # (Level 9238) # (Level 9253) # (Level 9268) # (Level 9283) # (Level 9298) # (Level 9313) # (Level 9328) # (Level 9343) # (Level 9358) # (Level 9373) # (Level 9388) # (Level 9403) # (Level 9418) # (Level 9433) # (Level 9448) # Bowser Jr. (Level 9463) # (Level 9478) # (Level 9493) # Haotas (Level 9508) # (Level 9523) # (Level 9538) # (Level 9553) # (Level 9568) # (Level 9583) # (Level 9598) # (Level 9613) # (Level 9628) # (Level 9643) # (Level 9658) # (Level 9673) # (Level 9688) # (Level 9703) # (Level 9718) # (Level 9733) # (Level 9748) # (Level 9763) # (Level 9778) # (Level 9793) # (Level 9808) # (Level 9823) # (Level 9838) # (Level 9853) # (Level 9868) # (Level 9883) # (Level 9898) # (Level 9913) # (Level 9928) # (Level 9943) # (Level 9958) # (Level 9973) # Nic (Level 9988) 10000 Class # Ariella (Level 10003) # Alejandro (Level 10018) # Beef Nugget (Level 10033) # (Level 10048) # (Level 10063) # (Level 10078) # (Level 10093) # (Level 10108) # (Level 10123) # Abigail (Level 10138) # (Level 10153) # (Level 10168) # (Level 10183) # (Level 10198) # (Level 10213) # (Level 10228) # (Level 10243) # (Level 10258) # (Level 10273) # (Level 10288) # (Level 10303) # (Level 10318) # (Level 10333) # (Level 10348) # (Level 10363) # (Level 10378) # (Level 10393) # (Level 10408) # (Level 10423) # (Level 10438) # (Level 10453) # (Level 10468) # (Level 10483) # (Level 10498) # (Level 10513) # (Level 10528) # (Level 10543) # Jerome (Level 10558) # (Level 10573) # (Level 10588) # (Level 10603) # (Level 10618) # (Level 10633) # (Level 10648) # (Level 10663) # (Level 10678) # (Level 10693) # (Level 10708) # (Level 10723) # (Level 10738) # (Level 10753) # (Level 10768) # (Level 10783) # (Level 10798) # (Level 10813) # (Level 10828) # (Level 10843) # (Level 10858) # (Level 10873) # (Level 10888) # (Level 10903) # (Level 10918) # (Level 10933) # (Level 10948) # Jesus (Level 10963) # (Level 10978) # (Level 10993) 11000 Class # (Level 11008) # (Level 11023) # (Level 11038) # (Level 11053) # (Level 11068) # (Level 11083) # (Level 11098) # (Level 11113) # (Level 11128) # Woody (Level 11143) # (Level 11158) # (Level 11173) # (Level 11188) # (Level 11203) # (Level 11218) # (Level 11233) # (Level 11248) # (Level 11263) # (Level 11278) # (Level 11293) # (Level 11308) # (Level 11323) # (Level 11338) # (Level 11353) # (Level 11368) # (Level 11383) # (Level 11398) # (Level 11413) # (Level 11428) # (Level 11443) # (Level 11458) # (Level 11473) # Fentalom (Level 11488) # Mario (Level 11503) # (Level 11518) # (Level 11533) # (Level 11548) # (Level 11563) # (Level 11578) # (Level 11593) # (Level 11608) # (Level 11623) # (Level 11638) # (Level 11653) # (Level 11668) # (Level 11683) # (Level 11698) # (Level 11713) # (Level 11728) # (Level 11743) # (Level 11758) # (Level 11773) # (Level 11788) # (Level 11803) # (Level 11818) # (Level 11833) # (Level 11848) # (Level 11863) # (Level 11878) # Boxer Dave (Level 11893) # Christopher (Level 11908) # Claire (Level 11923) # Ellie (Level 11938) # Luigi (Level 11953) # Shane Dawson (Level 11968) # Sophia (Level 11983) # Kate (Level 11999) # Bruce Lee (Level 12050) High Skill Miis # Luca 2 (Level 12072) # John (Level 12092) # Max (Level 12107) # Fats Waller (Level 12122) # Eduardo 2 (Level 12135) # Jimmie (Level 12152) # Elizabeth (Level 12170) # Jippy (Level 12193) # Dan 2 (Level 12209) # Mark (Level 12222) # you're gum (Level 12236) # Siobhan 2 (Level 12250) # Alex 2 (Level 12271) # Rose (Level 12290) # Nolan 2 (Level 12307) # Matthew (Level 12321) # Sota 2 (Level 12335) # Ay (Level 12364) # Joel (Level 12388) # Blaze (Level 12401) # Nolan 1 (Level 12417) # Francis (Level 12436) # Tony (Level 12451) # Suki (Level 12466) # Sam (Level 12487) # Emelia (Level 12501) # Saki (Level 12516) # Albert (Level 12530) # Rachel 2 (Level 12543) # Shunta (Level 12570) # Nate (Level 12587) # Jon (Level 12601) # Soda Can (Level 12615) # Robbie (Level 12633) # Enrique (Level 12650) # Ian 2 (Level 12666) # Cindy★ (Level 12687) # Kelli (Level 12701) # Chad (Level 12716) # Sal (Level 12731) # Bob 2 (Level 12745) # Gregory (Level 12763) # Luke (Level 12777) # Fatso (Level 12793) # Hector (Level 12809) # Cindy (Level 12823) # Teddy (Level 12839) # Dan (Level 12854) # Dee Dee (Level 12866) # Nugget (Level 12878) # Misaki 2 (Level 12896) # Douglas (Level 12919) # Funta (Level 12933) # Xavier (Level 12950) # Moony Milk (Level 12968) # Nellie (Level 12984) # Misy (Level 12999) Even Higher Skill Miis # Kaytie (Level 14565) # Zelda (Level 16780-19000) # Nicky (Level 19202) # Error-Chan (Level 24734) # Susan (Level 78920) # Dillon (Level 7,950,000) # Chuck (Level 19,207,381) # Carlos (Level 121,456,789) # Faxeliygy (Level 1.6 billion) # Haxi (Level 7,000,000,000) (You'll play at night here) Champion # Motak (Level 1 Quindezilliquingentillinillimillion) (You'll also play at sunset here) Final Opponents # Rebecca (Level Infinity) (You'll also play at sunset here) # Guru Ant (Level Infinity+) (You'll play at night here) Speed Slice The objective of Speed Slice is to cut an object faster than your opponent. The referee (Matt in original Wii Sports Resort, Motak in New Wii Sports Resort) will toss an object at the player, and the player must cut that object in the specified direction before your opponent can. However, if you are facing Matt in Speed Slice, the trainer will be Ryan, and if you are facing Motak in Speed Slice, the trainer will be Misy. All the Miis have the same levels in Duel and Speed Slice, except Mavel. Showdown The objective of the Showdown is to defeat the oncoming horde of Miis. The player has three hearts, and must defeat the army of sword-wielding Miis without taking three hits. Each level has a Boss (Black Armored with Purple Sword) at the end of the level. They have three hearts and hard to defeat. These are the list of The Bosses from every level in Swordplay''' Showdown (New Wii Sports Resort): New Normal stages: 1-10 #Jovita (Bridge) # Se-Young (Lighthouse) # Steve (Beach) # Lily (Mountain) # Alli (Forest) #* David (TSF22 version) # Mia (Ruins) # Mary (Waterfall) # Ethan (Cliff) # Dark Keiko (Castle) #Trixie (Volcano) (Final Boss) After you defeat all the normal stages, you can play reverse stages. They are a lot harder. New Reverse stages 11 - 20 11. Kayla (Bridge Reverse) * Midoriyu (GS version) 12. Katelyn (Lighthouse Reverse) 13. Eloise (Beach Reverse) 14. Taylor (Mountain Reverse) 15. Jeff (Forest Reverse) 16. Elena (Ruins Reverse) 17. Modill40 (Waterfall Reverse) 18. Carlos (Cliff Reverse) 19. Mackenzie (Castle Reverse) 20. Raina (Volcano Reverse) (Final Reverse Boss) Tips on Defeating Enemies in Showdown The enemies act differently depending on armor color. Here is the way they act: Green: Weak enemy; has one heart Gold: Defensive enemy, becomes very offensive and defensive starting around level 14. Has one heart Red: Fat. Has two hearts Purple: Thinner than red. Has two hearts Yellow: Offensive enemy. Will attack you at no cost whatsoever. Appears starting at Level 17. Pink: Healing enemy. Heals itself by one heart every second. Has two hearts. Black: Boss enemy; has three hearts. Headless Monk: Has no head or armor. Strikes very fast and often. Has two hearts. Appears starting at Level 26. *'''See more at Swordplay Plus or Swordplay Minus Category:Other Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort